On the trail of fame
by TT Salvatore Potter Black
Summary: Tudo começa com a morte de seu irmão a vida de Bella muda completamente com esse fato, mas tudo mudará depois que ela se escreve em um programa de musica.O que acontecerá?Será que o amor terá uma chance?Um será so por precausão # HIatus on #
1. Chapter 1

**OI pessoal essa e a minha primeira fic então espero q gostem**

**Resumo: Isabella Swan deixa sua pequena cidade do interior e se muda para LA para realizar seu grane sonho: torna-se uma cantora de susseso **

**OBS: Todos humanos, talvez n tenha Rosálie nem Emmet na minha fic, mas estou tentando encaixá-los na historia.**

* * *

Oi, meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella. Moro em Forks, tenho 17 anos e a coisa que mais amo nessa vida é cantar.

Bom, vocês Devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar Tagarelando. Eu estou agora no ensaio do coral da escola e, olha só, hoje é o último dia de aula ... E depois três meses sem fazer nada. Bom, não sem fazer nada. Eu vou me inscrever em um concurso chamado Bristol Hillman.

O ensaio já acabou e o professor começou a falar uma coisa que eu sequer prestei atenção, como de costume e eu Zoey Saímos falando sobre coisas de garotas.

- Você vem mesmo amanhã?  
- Eu posso ser boba, mas adoro o ensaio do coral.

Estávamos conversando quando escutei alguém me chamando. Do nada, apareceu esse alguém na minha frente e adivinha quem era ... Mike, meu amigo.

- Ah Bella, oi, Bella. - Falou Mike.  
- Oi Mike. - Falei com sorriso falso no rosto.  
- Bella. Consegui arrumar os ingressos do show pra você. - Falou Mike  
- Que bom! E aqui está o dinheiro.

Despedi-me dele e voltei a minha atenção um Zoey, da escola até que avistei Saímos e meu irmão com uma câmera na sua mão. Todo dia ele fazia isso só para me irritar.

---

POV Seth

Quando vi minha irmã saindo do colégio, liguei minha câmera, só para irrita-la, e comecei uma filma-la.

- Vamos saber agora o que essas duas garotas tem a dizer sobre o último dia de aula. - Falei.  
- É isso aí, fim das aulas. - Falou minha mana.  
- Garota, uma câmera ama você. - Falei. - Zoey, o que você vai fazer essa noite?  
- Ei, quer parar de paquerar minha amiga? - Falou Bella, fingindo uma falsa Irritação.  
- Ah ... O que você quiser. - Falou Zoey  
- Zoey quer parar de paquerar meu irmão, pô? - Falou Bella e todos rimos.  
- Bella avisa a mamãe que vou chegar tarde.  
- Mas e seu churrasco de formatura? - Perguntou Bella.  
- Eu tenho um compromisso, algumas pessoas vou ver. Guarde um pedaço de carne para mim. - Falei e entrei no carro.

---

POV Bella

- Você me da carona? - Perguntei para Zoey.  
-Claro. - Ela respondeu.

Fomos conversando até chegar na minha casa.

- Tchau. - Despedi-me.  
- Tchau.

Assim que desci do carro, fui direto para meu quarto e depois desci para o quintal.

- Oi Bella. O que vai fazer no verão? - Perguntou minha tia.  
- Eu vou trabalhar restaurante não, vou cantar nenhum coral ... - Respondi.  
- Legal, é muito divertido. - Minha tia falou.  
- Mas o que eu quero mesmo é participar do programa de música do verão.  
- Sério? Qual programa? - Perguntou minha tia.  
- Um treco de musica em Los Angeles. - Meu pai falou agora  
- Pai, não é um treco de música em Los Angeles. É um conservatório de musica Bristol Hillman, talvez o melhor programa de musica da Costa Oeste. Talvez de todo país. - Expliquei.  
- Bella comece Não, não. - Meu pai falou.  
- Pai isso é muito importante para mim. Eu também já me inscrevi e mandei um CD porque a mamãe disse que eu podia. - Falei  
- Eu já disse você não vai.  
- Charlie não seja tão inflexível. - Minha tia falou.  
- Britney, por favor. - Meu pai pediu.

Estava quase chorando quando Seth chegou com o seu Lexus-se, preto queridinho.

---

POV Seth

- Onde você estava? - O velho falou bravo.  
- Estava me despedindo de uns amigos. - Falei.  
- Parabéns pela formatura. - Minha tia falou.  
- Oi tia Britney. - Falei.  
- Isto é para você. - Ela falou e me entregou o presente.  
- Deixa que eu pego. - Minha mãe disse.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntei para Bella.  
- Ah, Bella quer ir para um um ótimo LA programa de musica, e seu pai não quer deixar. - Respondeu minha tia.  
- Britney, as meninas mais bonitas da escola vão pra lá. Sabe o que acontece com uma Maioria. - Meu pai falou.  
- Charlie voce nao acha que uma Bella é especial? - Falei.  
-Seth, não se meta. - Minha mãe falou.  
- Eu acho que um Bells é o ser humano mais especial do planeta. Ela é minha menina e eu quero cuidar dela, por isso não vai para LA. Droga, ela só tem 17 anos! Qual é o problema de vocês? -Meu pai falou,  
- Centenas de pessoas se Inscrevem. Se ela for aceita é sinal de talento que tem. Você sabia disso? - Me manifestei. Não aguentava mais ficar calado.  
- Olha, Seth, quando eu tinha uma sua idade eu também achava que sabia de tudo. Conheço o mundo melhor do que você.  
- Que parte do mundo viu você, pai? Um os Fundos e frente do restaurante do seu pai.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já chega, Seth. - Minha mãe disse.  
- Quer que todos Enterrados fiquem aqui com você, pai? - Falei.  
- Olha lá como fala comigo mocinho, ou vai ficar de castigo. - Meu pai falou.  
- Tudo bem, já chega os dois. - Minha mãe falou de novo.  
- Não consigo acender a churrasqueira da droga. - Meu pai falou.  
- Por que não tenta isso? - Falei e despejei o álcool na churrasqueira.  
- O que está fazendo? Suba já para o seu quarto. - Falou Charlie.  
- Adoro nossas Reuniões de família. - Minha tia disse.

---

Narrado em terceira pessoa

Depois de todo esse acontecimento, Seth subiu para seu quarto e ficou ouvindo Linkin Park a tarde toda. Quando começou um anoitecer, saiu do seu quarto e foi para o quintal.

- Bom, não te dei os parabéns por ter Entrado na Universidade do Arizona. - Sua tia, que percebeu que ele falou estava no quintal,.  
- Obrigado. Pelo menos eu vou sair daqui. - Falou Seth e depois Agradeceu uma tia. Ficaram calados um tempo, até que Seth resolveu quebrar isso.  
- Tia de Britney, se a Bella para aceita nesse programa de musica, dá uma força para ela ir. Senão ela vai morrer sufocada aqui. - Desabafou Seth.  
- Eu sei, estava pensando a mesma coisa. - Falou Britney.

Os dois se Olharam e falou Seth.

- Então está comigo nessa? - Disse.  
- Sempre. - Falou Britney.

Eels fizeram um trato, até que a porta se abriu e Bella foi ver o que estavam fazendo os dois.

- Oi. O que é que está rolando? - Perguntou desconfiada Bella.  
- Nada. - Os dois responderam em uníssono.  
-Ah é, tá legal. - Bella falou e todos começaram a rir.

Depois de alguns minutos calados, Seth teve uma idéia e foi para seu quarto. Ele tinha vários vídeos de sua irmã cantando, editou-os e depois desceu e pos na Caixa de Correio para Bristol Hillman. Subiu novamente para seu quarto e adivinha quem estava lá ... Bella, mexendo no seu quarto de novo.

- Ei O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Seth, Bella fechou a porta.  
- Com tudo que aconteceu hoje eu acabei me esquecendo de te dar o seu presente de formatura. - Disse Bella.  
- Linkin Park. - Falou Seth  
- É. - Falou Bella.  
- OMG! E como você conseguiu? E quando que é? - Falou Seth. Ele queria muito ir nesse show, mas tinha visto no jornal que estava esgotado.  
- É hoje à noite. - Disse Bella.  
- Ah não ... Você não sabe que eu estou de castigo? - Disse Seth com sua animação desaparecendo aos poucos.  
- Seth ... Qual é, ate parece que você Respeita sempre as regras. Se você não for, eu não vou poder ir. - Confessou Bella.  
- Pela janela, que tal? - Perguntou Seth todo animado.  
- Pela janela. - Feliz falou Bella.

Os dois saíram pela janela sem ninguém perceber e foram ao show. Ao chegar lá, ficaram felizes pois tinha acabado de começar. Quando o show acabou Estavam indo para casa. Assim que o sinal abriu, sem nem perceber um carro invadiu o sinal e Bella gritou "Seth CUIDADO" antes que os dois carros se chocassem. Então, tudo ficou branco para os dois.

---

POV Seth

Nossa essa noite foi ótima, depois eu tenho que agradecer a Bells pelo presente. Estávamos indo para o carro ainda cantando as músicas. Foi cantando que entramos Numb não paramos logo carro e esperando a merda do sinal que estava demorando, assim que o sinal abriu comecei a andar e cantar junto com um Bells e nem percebi que um idiota Atravessou o sinal vermelho.

- SETH CUIDADO! - Bella gritou, mas a única coisa que eu fiz foi olhar para ela que estava chorando quando o carro se chocou. Depois não vi mais nada.

Continua...

**Gente esse foi o meu primeiro capitulo espero q tenham gostado please deixem ****Reviews.**

Posto ou não posto isso só vcs irão decidir bjs


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi gente olha eu aqui de novo bom primeiramente eu queria agradecer pelas reviews então sem querer ser pidona mais sendo eu peço 10 reviews e eu posto o 3° capitulo bjs**

**P.O.V Bella**

Ao abrir meus olhos tive que piscar várias vezes para me acostumar com a claridade do local quando minha vista se acostumou pude notar que n me lembrava de ter ido para esse local, este local era bem iluminado, e tinha um BEP incondicionalmente irritante, com mais uma olhada pude ver minha mãe adormecida a meu lado sem querer me mexi um pouco e a acordei.

-Ahhh! Graças a Deus- Pude notar um misto de tristeza e preocupação no seu tom de voz, depois de deitar a sua cabeça no meu ombro começou a chorar ai me lembrei do meu irmão e tudo veio à tona na minha mente.

-Seth?-Falei

-Ele não... -Minha mãe não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois desabou a chorar logo depois meu pai entrou na sala com o medico entrou na sala me pedindo para ficar de pé, ele começou a fazer uns exames rotineiros.

- Está cicatrizando bem. Ainda tem dor de cabeça?-Perguntou.

Eu não consegui responder a sua pergunta pois a minha mente estava muito atordoada com o fato de não poder mas contar com o meu melhor amigo que agora descansa em paz, mas mesmo assim fiz um sim com a cabeça.

-Sabe a data de seu aniversário?-Perguntou.

Eu não consegui responder pois ainda estava muito atordoada, antes de eu conseguir responder meu pai foi mais rápido.

-13 de setembro- Me pai disse.

-Deixe a Bella responder a próxima- O medico falou para o meu pai.

-Diga em que mês estamos- O medico fez essa pergunta se dirigindo a mim.

Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo, pois por, mas que eu tentasse a minha fala não saia, com um sussurro nada audível eu disse "Junho".

-Por que ela não esta conseguindo falar?- Meu pai perguntou preocupado.

-Bella, diga mais alto em que mês estamos- Novamente o medico perguntou.

-Junho- Falei.

-Ótimo, agora siga esta luz com os olhos- Falou

Assim eu o fiz começou a passar lentamente dessa vez, mas ao passar de novo a luz lembrei-me do farol do carro que ultrapassou o sinal, e principalmente do rosto do Seth, eu não pude me segurar e soltei um grito.

-Ahhh!- Gritei.

-Pare.O que quer que esteja fazendo, pare- Meu pai falou e veio correndo me abraçar.

Depois que sai do hospital quis ir diretamente ver o túmulo do Seth, depois fui para casa, pois já estava na hora do almoço, mas toda aquela conversa que eu tive com ele falando que nunca iria deixar de desistir cessou quando vi o seu lugar na mesa vago mal tive vontade de comer e subi para o quarto deitei na minha cama e desabei a chorar, mas tarde quando eu senti fome desci e fui para a cozinha fazer um lanche, depois à morte de Seth perdi a vontade de aproveitar a vida sai do coral não saia mais com a Zoey todos os domingos eu e minha mãe íamos a igreja ainda continuamos indo mais como eu disse eu perdi a vontade de aproveitar a vida antigamente eu cantava junto com o coral hoje em dia eu ficava sentada no banco me culpando pela morte de meu irmão, passaram-se três semanas desde a morte de meu irmão (melhor amigo) quando um dias desses cheguei da escola encontro minha mãe no quarto dele chorando e organizando suas coisas.

-Ele ia querer que vc ficasse com isto, querida- Minha mãe disse ao me entregar o cordão que me irmão mais adorava depois nos abraçamos e eu desci para ver si tinha chagado alguma coisa para mim no correio, abri a caixa e estava cheia de cartas entrei em casa e fui para a cozinha me sentei e comecei a folhear e vi que tinha um do Bristol Hillman abri e na carta estava escrito:

"_E com muito prazer que nos lhe informamos que você Marie Swan foi aceita no programa de musica B.."_

Não terminei de ler a carta pois eu n queria mais cantar amassei e joguei no lixo depois sai para trabalhar no restaurante do meu pai.

-Oi, tia Britney- Falei

-Oi, Bells.

Minha tia aqui no restaurante tem alguma coisa ai que não ta se encaixando.

-Querida. Por que isto estava no lixo?- Minha mãe disse e me mostrou a carta.

-Você éns- Tia Britney falou** (n\A: caso vcs tenham lido o meu profile eu falo q a Britney e minha DIVA e o nome da tia da Bella e em homenagem a brit pq faz pouco tempo que a minha diva completou 28 anos. Agora para fic)**

**-**Seth estaria orgulhoso de vc.-Minha mãe disse.

-Mãe, o que está falando? Se o Seth estivesse aqui, papai e ele começariam outra tudo é diferente.-Falei.

-Você ainda quer ir?.-Minha mãe perguntou.

-Ñ quero mais cantar.- Disse

-Eu n acredito- Minha tia disse reforçando a idéia da minha mãe o que foi agora as duas formaram um complô contra mim.

-Pq vc n deixa seu pai comigo?-Mamãe disse.

Mas tarde depois de fechar o meu expediente no restaurante fui para casa jantar.

-Acho que a Bells deveria ir me visitar. Ela precisa sair um pouco... e eu gostaria que ela fosse a Palm Desert...em agosto.-Minha tia começou a falar.

-Um mês sozinha com vc no deserto?Está louca?Está sozinha agora, não está? -Meu pai perguntou bravo.

-Se estou com vc aqui é porque estou sozinha. -Minha tia respondeu curta e grossa.

-Por enquanto. E quem vai me ajudar no restaurante?- Papai falou.

-E esta a sua preocupação? Quem irá te ajudar no restaurante, ah Charlie cresça- Minha tia falou.

Meu pai se levantou e foi para a TV logo em seguida minha tia me chamou para conversarmos.

-Tia Britney, por que fez aquilo?Eu nunca menti pro meu pai- Falei.

Ela me puxou e nos sentamos na pequena mesa do quintal.

-Bella, é sua vida... e vc merece a chance de vivê-la.-Britney falou.

-Então pq parece tão errado?-Perguntei

-Tem uma coisa que não sabe sobre o seu e o amigo Sam ganharam bolsas...para jogar futebol na UCLA.-Minha tia foi falando

-Sério?-Perguntei ainda mais curiosa.

-Na época da formatura...o restaurante a nossa família estava bem, mas nossos pais nã de nós queria tocar o restaurante...mas seu pai achou que n tinha outra escolha.O amigo dele, Sam, foi para a UCLA...caiu nas armadilhas de L.A...e nunca mais se eu sei que...se seu pai tivesse aceitado a bolsa...ele teria sucesso.-Contou

-Humm. Mas o que isso tem haver comigo?-perguntei.

-Não sei... a decisão é sua,Bella.

Depois desse dia minha tia foi embora e chegou o mês de agosto, estava dentro do carro esperando meu pai chegar para me despedir.

-Vcs ficaram bem?-Meu pai falou me abraçou e minha mãe entrou no carro e partiu em direção a estação de trem.

Ao chegar na estação nem preciso comentar que minha mãe chorou horrores,mas antes de deixar eu pegar o trem minha mãe me disse.

-Querida antes de ligar ponha a Britney na conversa, seu vai querer falar com ela de vez em quando esta bem. –Minha alertou e eu fui pegar o trem.

Ao me sentar joguei um beijinho para minha mãe para minha mãe,deitei minha cabeça no banco e adormeci quando acordei estava quase chegando em L.A desci do trem e fui procurar um taxi por sorte achei um dei o endereço do conservatório para ele, ele demorou mais de uma hora e meia para achar o endereço nem preciso comentar que era um me deu minhas coisas e eu fui bater na porta com a esperança de que algum cristão viesse abrir para mim demorou 10 min até que um cara de aproximadamente 1,88 de altura os cabelos de um tom acobreado intenso e os olhos que mais parecia um mar de esmeraldas, ai meldels será que eu morri e estou no céu por que eu nunca vi um ser humano tão bonito assim.

* * *

**Oi e este e mais um capitulo gente sinto em informar que eu só irei postar o próximo dia 19 ouviu e torcem muito para eu ir bem na recuperação final O.k bjs, e até o próximo, gente me desculpem estou eu em plena 4 hrs da manha escrevendo o próximo capitulo bom agora eu vou dormi e mais tarde eu posto e n se esqueçam 10 reviews e eu posto o proximo**

_**Salvem uma barata no Irâ cliquem ai nesse botão verde bjs**_ (tradução: deixem uma autora feliz cliquem ai)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi. Olha eu aqui de novo só que não com mais um capítulo, mil desculpas, mas, não vou poder postar até o dia 21 como eu já disse fiquei de recuperação final em matemática. Então enquanto o capítulo n sai eu espero que o numero de reviews aumente.**_

_**Fiquem com Carlisle e TWIMEN.**_

_**Kiss KISS**_

_**-TT Cullen Black-.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi olha eu aqui de novo e dessa vez é com o capitulo, como prometido eu pedi 10 e em troca eu publicava o capitulo, gente eu só quero pedir mil desculpas pelo capitulo anterior, pois eu esqueci um monte de palavras e tal, mas me dêem uma chance eu estava em plena 4hrs da manhã digitando o capitulo, bjs e ate à próxima. Nesse capitulo eu peço 15 reviews bjs. **

**Retomando os momentos finais do cap anterior: **

_Ao me sentar joguei um beijinho para minha mãe, deitei minha cabeça no banco e adormeci. Quando acordei estava quase chegando em L.A. Desci do trem e fui procurar um táxi, por sorte achei um e dei o endereço do conservatório para ele, ele demorou mais de uma hora e meia para achar o endereço... Nem preciso comentar que era um idiota. Ele me deu minhas coisas e eu fui bater na porta com a esperança de que algum cristão viesse abrir para mim demorou 10 min. até que um cara de aproximadamente 1,88 de altura os cabelos de um tom acobreado intenso e os olhos que mais parecia um mar de esmeraldas. Ai meldels, será que eu morri e estou no céu? Porque eu nunca vi um ser humano tão bonito assim._

**Agora para fic. **

OMG. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando aquele Apolo bem na minha frente, com certeza eu estava babando. Deduzo que fiquei uns bons 5 min. admirando-o, mas depois de um breve pigarro eu notei o quão idiota a minha atitude foi.

-Está à procura de algo? - Ele perguntou com aquela voz que mais parecia um coro de aleluia.

- Ahn... Sim eu gostaria de entrar. - Ao notar o meu timbre de voz pude deduzir que parecia que eu tinha tomado ou fumado umas.

- Não dá, está cheio - Falou e fechou a porta.

Depois de uns segundos, com uma cara tremenda de mongol, comecei a bater na porta até que ele voltou.

- Que parte está cheio você não entendeu, hein? – Nossa, comparado a sua beleza, ele não foi nem um pouco civilizado.

- Bom, eu acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo. Me chamo Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chame de Bella. - Falei e estendi minha mão para um aperto de mãos civilizadamente.

- Edward. - falou e nem se quer se deu o trabalho de apertar minha mão.

Fiquei um pouco sem graça e parece que ele percebeu.

- Qual é a senha? - Hã? Isso é alguma pegadinha?

- Se você não percebeu, eu estou cansada. Fiquei três horas dentro de um trem e tudo o que eu mais quero agora é entrar no meu quarto, arrumar as minhas coisas e deitar. Será que, por obsequio, você poderia me deixar entrar? - falei expressando toda a raiva que aquele ser vivente estava me provocando.

- A senha é "Cat". E não se esqueça. - falou. **(n\a: gente a senha foi a primeira palavra que veio na minha cabeça.)**

Ao passar pelo meu Apolo particular, esbarrei nele sem querer e senti uma corrente elétrica muito intensa percorrer cada célula do meu corpo e como conseqüência disso corei violentamente.

- Você aceita ajuda com a bagagem? – ele perguntou. Nossa, eu acho que esse garoto sofre de um grande problema de bipolaridade... O que teria acontecido com aquele mal educado que abriu a porta para mim?

- Ah, não precisa se incomodar. Eu me viro muito bem sozinha. – eu disse. Acho que ele percebeu a raiva que eu ainda sentia dele.

Bom, ele se incomodou sim, pois pegou as minhas coisas e subiu as escadas, ao chegar lá em cima ele estava me esperando com um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego de qualquer simples mortal como eu.

- Edward, eu te falo para me trazer um salgado e você me traz um bichinho perdido? Oh, como pode? - uma mulher loira, e muito bonita por sinal, falou.

- Tanya, olha como você fala com a Bella. – ele rebateu e, pelo seu tom de voz, eu percebi que ele não gostou nem um pouco dessa atitude extremamente infantil da namorada.

- Edward, será que você poderia devolver as minhas coisas? - perguntei.

Ele percebeu que eu estava um pouco incomodada e me deu as minhas coisas. Eu peguei as malas fui em direção ao meu dormitório e, quando eu entrei, estava tocando Britney Spears **(n\a:minha diva)** na maior altura.

- Oi. - um pequeno ser, que mais parecia uma fadinha, falou comigo. - Você é a Isabella não é? Eu me chamo Alice.

- Sim, mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella. – falei e ela continuou ouvido Britney Spears.

Depois de duas horas, é isso mesmo que eu disse: duas horas, arrumando minhas coisas Alice, a minha companheira de quarto, pediu pizza. Ainda bem, pois eu já estava morrendo de fome.

- Sabe, Bella, eu estive pensando que talvez nós duas pudéssemos ir ao shopping amanhã, que tal? - Alice sugeriu.

- Eu não sei Alice... - quando eu disse isso, Alice ficou com uma cora tão bonitinha que eu acho que daria até dó de contrariá-la.

- Ah não Bella... Please.

- Tá bom, eu vou. Mas, não amanhã, tá? – disse.

- Ok. – Nossa, será que eu tinha que ter medo da cara que ela fez?

Depois que comi, sai do quarto e subi as escadas e fui parar no telhado. A vista era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. É claro, depois do Apolo. Foi aí que me lembrei que teria que ligar para minha tia.

- Alô. - minha tia falou e pelo seu tom de voz estava preocupada. - Bells por que você demorou tanto para ligar? O seu pai já me ligou três vezes, então está pronta?

- Sim. O trem atrasou, e o motorista de táxi era um idiota. Vamos. - disse e logo depois liguei para casa. Não demorou muito para ele atender.

- Bells, é você? - meu pai disse.

- Sim, pai, sou eu. – respondi.

- Por que você demorou? - meu pai perguntou, um pouco bravo.

- Lamentamos, Charlie. O trem atrasou. - minha tia falou na minha frente.

- Bem... O que as moças vão fazer na primeira grande noite? - meu pai perguntou.

- Estamos jantando.

- Estamos vendo TV. –Eu e minha tia falamos juntas. Fudeu! **(n\a:desculpem pelo palavrão)** Será que meu pai não vai desconfiar?

- O que? - perguntou meu pai.

- Nós estamos jantando e vendo TV. - eu consertei. - Tenho que desligar. Beijos.

- Acho que funcionou. - pensei e olhei para a lua. - Bem, Seth, espero que esteja feliz, aqui estou eu. - falei e fui direto para o meu quarto dormir.

Eu não dormi muito bem. Acordei, me arrumei e fui para abertura do conservatório de música.

- Oi. – cumprimentei Alice, ao encontrá-la.

- Muito bem, sentem-se. - um cara gordo disse. - Se acreditam no ditado "quem não sabe, ensina"... Estes talentosos músicos, ao meu lado, são seus professores... Mas prefiro que pensem neles como seus guias. Olá... E bem-vindos ao programa de musica de verão Bristol-Hillman. Quero começar lembrando a vocês dos estudantes talentosos que se inscreveram, mas não conseguiram. Então o objetivo deste programa não é apenas aprender o ofício, mas testar seus limites. É viver novas experiências. É construir e fortalecer os fundamentos do que vai dar a vocês suas vozes individuais. Agora, alguns princípios. Toque de recolher ás 22h. Nos finais de semana ás 00h. A posse de substâncias ilegais significa dispensa imediata. Aqui é L.A., usem o bom senso. Andem em pares. E, por fim, a bolsa. Em três semanas, no último dia do programa teremos as apresentações finais, onde mostrarão o que sabem. Um aluno ganhará uma bolsa no valor de vinte mil dólares para estudar música. Isso é ótimo, não? Então trabalhem duro e divirtam-se.

O gordo terminou de falar e eu fui em direção a minha aula.

- Sentem-se todos. Meu nome e Torvald. **(n\a: eu esqueci o nome do professor da Bella então eu peguei o do filme)** Vocês são meus alunos. Temos três semanas para aprender um coral complexo. Isso nunca vai acontecer, mas vamos tentar, certo? Haverá cinco solos. Apenas cinco pessoas farão diante dessa classe. Eu vou designá-las em duas semanas baseando-me na participação exercícios e "jê ne sais quoi" Sem são franceses significa..."uh". Vou dividi-los em grupos de quatro. Um para cada parte da extremamente difícil harmonia contrapontísca do final do livro. Esta peça vai enlouquecê-los, mas quando a dominarem a sensação será ótima. - o professor falou.

Ele começou a escolher os grupos e, como eu não tenho muita sorte, caí logo no grupo de quem, adivinhem. É nela mesmo que vocês estão pensando, Tanya. Logo ela, poxa, eu devo ter atirado pedra na cruz. Quando a aula acabou Alice já me esperava na porta. Foi só ela me ver para começar a quicar, parecendo uma bola de basquete. Ela puxou o meu braço e levou para o refeitório, quando eu vi a mesa que ela estava me levando quase tive um treco. Nela estava sentado, nada mais nada menos, do que Edward, o meu Apolo particular.

- Bella, esse é o Edward, meu irmão. Jasper, meu namorado. Esse brutamontes é Emmett, meu irmão também. E Rosalie, sua namorada. - ela me apresentou cada um e se sentou eu fiz o mesmo.

Comecei a puxar assunto com Rosalie, e toda vez que eu olhava para o lado via Edward me olhando com aquelas duas esmeraldas. O almoço acabou e todos nos levantamos e fomos em direção as nossas devidas aulas, e como a minha sorte não é lá essas coisas, cheguei atrasada na aula e o professor me olhou com uma cara de desapontado. Poxa, só 5 min., merece tanto assim?

- Quantos de vocês podem identificar esta nota? - perguntou o professor.

Umas 10 pessoas levantaram a mão. Só eu que não consegui identificar a nota.

- Você aí, que nota é esta ?- tantas pessoas na sala e ele tinha que perguntar logo para mim?

- Um si? - perguntei meio constrangida.

- Si Bemol! - ele disse. - A habilidade de reconhecer uma nota é um grande triunfo. Aqueles que não conseguem, devem treinar muito mais. O mesmo ocorre com a habilidade de ler música. Suas oportunidades aumentam se olham uma composição musical e vêem como as notas estão arranjadas, e ouvem mentalmente o som exato de cada nota. Isso vocês aprenderam a fazer em seus estudos individuais comigo. - concluiu.

A aula já tinha acabado e eu estava andando pelo pátio quando eu esbarrei em alguém.

- Auch! - gritei.

- Desculpe, foi minha culpa. Você esta bem?- um garoto disse.

- Estou. Desculpa. Olha, a culpa foi minha. - falei.

- Não, eu devia aprender a me posicionar. - o garoto disse.

- Certo.

- A propósito, me chamo Sam - o garoto disse.

- Bella. - respondi e fui direto para o meu quarto.

- Oi, como vai? - perguntei.

- Melhor agora que você chegou. Então, vamos ao shopping? - Alice perguntou.

- Sim, fazer o que né? - eu disse e ela me puxou para fora do quarto.

Só quando eu vi o lindo porsche amarelo da Alice que eu pude concluir que realmente ela e exagerada, passamos a tarde toda fazendo compras. Quando cheguei ao dormitório, meu pé estava dormente de tanto andar.

* * *

**Mil desculpas eu sei que o final desse capítulo ficou uma merda, mas me desculpem eu estava realmente sem criatividade. BJS.**

_**Salvem um grilo no Irâ cliquem ai nesse botão verde**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi!!**

**Fugindo de objetos voadores n identificados. (n\a: resumindo OVNIS)**

**Gente mil desculpas pela demora isso para compensar vc um cap mediano bjs!!**

**Retomando momentos finais do cap anterior: **

_(...)_

_-Oi, como vai?- perguntei._

_-Melhor agora que você chegou, então vamos ao shopping. - Alice falou._

_-Sim, fazer o que né. - eu disse e ela me puxou para fora do quarto._

_Passamos a tarde toda fazendo compras e quando cheguei no dormitório meu pé estava dormentes de tanto andar. _

_(...)_

_ENJOY!!_

* * *

Depois que tirei aquela arma mortal que Alice chama de sapato, a última coisa que me lembro é de desmaiar na cama de cansaço.

Acordei com a minha pequena fadinha, que, apesar de conhecê-la há apenas 72 horas a considero como uma irmã que nunca tive, ouvindo Bad romance **(n\a: meu primo q esta aq em casa me fala que n agüenta mais ouvir essa musica por minha causa.) **e como eu também não resisti comecei a cantar e dançar com ela. **(n\a:quero todo mundo ao som de bad romance**** http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v=qrO4YZ eyl0I)**

Começamos a pular em cima do sofá, depois rebolando e tentando imitar aquela dança estranha que a Lady Gaga faz. Quando terminou a musica começou outra da minha diva Britney Spears.

- AHHH!!!!! Minha diva. - disse Alice.

- Nossa diva. - corrigi.

Então começamos a cantar**. ****(n\a: quero todos ao som de 3**** http:// www . youtube . com / watch? v=6RxFGuY -hhc****)**

**- **1, 2, 3 / Not only you and me / Got one eighty degrees / And I'm caught in between / Countin' / 1, 2, 3 / Peter, Paul & Mary / Gettin' down with 3P / Everybody loves / Countin'. – Cantamos.

Cantamos até ficarmos cansadas, e caímos no sofá. Eu estava ofegante, e para Alice isso parecia uma coisa normal. Parece que essa fadinha, no lugar de sangue, contem Red Bull.

- Bom dia Belinha!! - Alice disse.

- Bom dia Tinker. - falei e Alice me olhou com uma cara.

- Por que Tinker? - falou.

- É por que você é a minha fadinha. - depois que eu disse isso ela pulou no meu pescoço, me abraçando.

- EHHH!! Bella te amo muito. - falou.

Depois de nos arrumarmos e tomamos café alguém bateu na porta e Alice foi atender.

- Oi Lice. - disse Rose.

- Oi Rose, entra. - falou Alice

- Oi Bella. - Rosalie me cumprimentou.

- Que isso Bella, só Rose, tá? – disse.

- Claro. – respondi.

Fomos conversando até que cada uma entrou em suas respectivas salas.

- Oi, Sr. Torvald. - Disse a Putanya. Meldels, com a roupa que essa garota usava acho que ela deveria estar se prostituindo, e não em uma sala de aula.

- Oi, Tanya. - respondeu o professor.

- Os exercícios que me deu no ano passado ajudaram bastante. Eu só queria agradecer. – disse aquela puxa saco.

- É um prazer. - disse o professor.

- Estou me empenhando para obter os solos. - disse Tanya com aquele jeito puta de ser** (n\a: a Bella na minha fic fala um pouquinho de palavrão sorry).**

-Bom, vou observar você. - respondeu o professor.

-Obrigada, professor. - disse Tanya acabando finalmente com aquela cena.

**(n\a: quando tiver em negrito é pq eles estão cantando no coral.)**

**- **_For the Lord God_

_Omnipotent reigneth_

_Hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah._

_For the lord god_

_Omnipotent reigneth_

_Hallejuhan,halleju..jan._

Ops! Desafinei.

- Nossa. Corta.- disse o professor.

-Desculpe, fui eu_. - _disse.

- Sim, nós sabemos. – Disse Putanya. Que vontade de esganar aquela FDP.** (n\a:sou uma autora correta nada de palavrões).**

**- **Você é...? - perguntou Sr. Torvald.

- Bella Swan. – respondi.

- Reconheci você. A garota do DVD. Bella Swan, lembre-se, o tema emerge harmonia. Dê-me sua mão. - eu dei a minha mão a ele e ele deu-me um leve tapinha. - Ninguém o segue diretamente. Entendido? Bom trabalho, Tanya - os dois fizeram um comprimento. – Outra vez. 1,2,3,4.

**- **_For the Lord God_

_Omnipotent reigneth_

_Hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah._

_For the lord god_

_Omnipotent reigneth_

_Hallejuhan,hallelujan._

**(n\a: vcs terão uma surpresa.)**

**P.O.V 3° pessoa**

Enquanto Bella tentava não errar mais na aula, outros alunos estavam em suas respectivas aulas; Alice na aula de dança, Rosalie na aula de piano, Emmett em sua aula de guitarra tentando a todo custo fazer a primeira parte do solo da música Sweet Child O' Mine do GUNS N' ROSES, Edward na aula de piano também.

**P.O.V Bella.**

Estava tão distraída que quando olhei as horas vi que estava 15 minutos atrasada para a minha aula particular com o Sr. Wesson. Quando entrei na sala ele estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Desculpe Sr. Wesson. Esqueci meus livros... - tentei me justificar, mas mesmo assim ele ainda estava com aquela cara.

- Seu tempo é que foi desperdiçado. Tome seu lugar. - disse bravo. - Por favor, leia a primeira página.

- Ca- RO mio ben,

Crê- di –mi_al- men,...

- Suporte. Suporte com diafragma. –disse

- sem- za di te

La- la- mio bem. **(n\a:e tipo assim q esta escrito na partitura do filme ta gente)**

- O ar entra, o diafragma sai. Não tem problema parecer gorda. - disse realmente bravo comigo. Poxa será que ele sabe que eu sou apenas uma mera mortal?

Sai da sala e fiquei observando aquela diferença de talentos nos corredores. Tinha pessoas tocando flautas, piano, guitarra, bateria, violoncelo, saxofone... Foi quando vi uma porta fechada. Eu, que não sou nem um pouquinho curiosa, abri e vi uma garota morena alta com o corte de cabelo em Chanel tocando divinamente bem uma guitarra.

**P.O.V em 3° pessoa**

Maria Tereza **(n\a: meu nome é Maria Tereza e sou eu a garota q a Bella descreveu)** ao perceber a presença de alguém a observando parou imediatamente de tocar e olhou para a pessoa que interrompeu o seu momento de expiração.

**P.O.V Bella**

- Desculpe. - disse e me retirei da sala.

Pareceu que a garota não queria que ninguém atrapalhasse sua hora de concentração. Depois que fechei a porta ela recomeçou a tocar. Fui para o telhado apreciar a vista e depois fui para o meu quarto.

- Oi. - uma garota de altura mediana falou. - Sou Ângela, sua nova colega de quarto. Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu só chegar agora... – assenti. – Bom, eu já havia feito a primeira semana, então só precisei vir agora.

Deu um oi para ela e fui direto dormir, ou melhor, tentar dormir. Acordei e, como não tinha nenhuma aula de manhã, fiquei no quarto vendo TV. Quando deu a hora do almoço sai do meu quarto, e como a minha sorte não é lá essas coisas, tropecei no tapete e quase cai.

- Nossa, tome mais cuidado. A propósito, me chamo Jacob - disse.

- Obrigado, eu me chamo Bella.

- Pera aí Bella, Bella Swan? - disse de onde esse garoto me conhecia.

- Sim, de onde você me conhece? - perguntei.

- Acho que você não se lembra de mim... Jacob Black, filho do Billy Black da aldeia. - respondeu.

- Nossa, Jake você cresceu é ficou mas forte né? – disse, ele riu e fomos conversando até chegar em uma mesa vazia. Nós almoçamos juntos e eu vi aquela garota que eu interrompi. Percebi que Jake não parava de olhá-la. Ele pegou o seu notebook, que carregava na mochila.

- Olha só isso. - ele disse.

Uma batida começou falando "She doesn't, she doesn't know, She doesn't even know, know ,know".

Ele pegou o garfo e começou fazendo uma batida no seu copo de vidro e depois eu ofereci o meu e ele continuou, acho q ele fez isso para que ela notasse nele, mas não funcionou, já que ela se levantou e saiu.

- Mesmo assim, obrigado. - disse e se levantou. Acho que estava triste.

Como era sábado resolvi sair um pouco, perto do conservatório tinha uma igreja e eu fui ate lá, rezei um pouco pedi para que Seth fosse feliz onde ele estava. Depois sai, vi uma moeda e a cara estava virada para baixo. Nossa, isso não dá sorte... Desvirei a moeda e percebi que alguém se aproximava de mim.

- Você é uma figura, sabia?- disse Edward.

- Não dá sorte se a cara estiver para baixo. - falei.

- Agora ela pensa que dá sorte, mas não dá. - respondeu.

- Agora pode dar sorte a alguém. – falei. - Nunca ouviu falar em fazer a própria sorte? - conclui.

Ele se abaixou pegou a moeda e olhou para mim.

- Puxa, uma moeda da sorte. – disse.

Comecei a rir e ele também me acompanhou, fomos conversando.

- Então, um inglês em L.A.? - perguntei.

- Meus pais puseram um oceano entre eles... Mas ele está muito mais feliz com Esme. - respondeu.

- E como pode achar graça disso? - perguntei novamente.

- Minha música virou uma religião. Manteve-me são. – respondeu.

- Então a música é sua grande força. - falei.

- É bem isso. Dê uma olhada. Esta cidade, todas estas pessoas... Toda essa vida e música. Vou fazer música para eles. Não vejo melhor forma de viver a vida. – disse.

Conversamos um pouco até que ele começou a me fazer perguntas.

- Tem saudades de casa? – perguntou.

- Um pouco. Não sei, está bem difícil ultimamente. – respondi.

- Vamos lá. Acabei de te contar toda a minha vida. Conte-me algo da sua.- disse.

- Meu irmão e eu tivemos um acidente de carro no dia da formatura dele. Um motorista bêbado passou no sinal vermelho e... - tava quase finalizando quando escutei alguém me chamar.

- Ei Bella! Venha aqui!- Ângela disse.

- Bella, preciso ir. Vou encontrar uma pessoa. Lembranças minhas a Ângela - Edward disse.

- Oi. - falei.

- Oi. Era o Edward? - perguntou.

- Sim. -respondi

- Imaginei. - falou – Ele estava paquerando você? - perguntou novamente.

- Não que eu saiba. –respondi.

- Bem, sorte sua, porque soube que gosta de seduzir garotas certinhas! E você é típica boa menina! – disse.

- O quê? - perguntei abismada.

- Olhe para você. Seu cabelo, suas roupas, o jeito de falar. Uma garotinha comportada dos anos 70! – concluiu.

- "Ora,vamos,isso é ridículo!" - eu disse e ela riu.

- Gostei dessa! - falou.

Caminhamos até uma praça onde ela parou e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Parece que vai tocar.

- Não sabia que isso era possível. - falei.

- Meus professores dizem que faz mal... Que eu vou perder a audição. Mas gosto de como fica. **(n\a: o som q a Ang faz e tipo uma mistura de violino com alguns remix)**

E ela realmente tinha razão, era incrível, meu celular tocou e eu sai dali para atender.

- Alô? - perguntei.

- Oi, querida. Seu pai quer falar com você. - minha mãe disse.

- Oi, querida. Como vai? Como está ai? - perguntou.

- Sim, está tudo bem. - respondi.

- Estamos com saudades. - disse minha mãe.

- Eu também sinto saudades, mãe. – falei.

Nesse momento uma viatura passou e deu para o meu pai ouvir será q ele vai desconfiar.

- O que é? Parece uma sirene. - perguntou

- Não, não é nada - falei

- Mas parecia muito próxima.

- O alarme da casa dos vizinhos vive disparando. Vou falar com a polícia. Ligo depois pra vocês. - falei

- Certo. Tchau, querida.

Desliguei o celular. Nossa, foi por pouco.

Fui para o conservatório porque dentro de 10 minutos terei ensaio. Cheguei bem a tempo.

- K_ing of kings_

_Forever and ever_

_Hallelujah, __hallelujah_

_And Lord of Lords_

_Forever and ever_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

- Isso. - disse o Sr. Torvald

_- __King of kings_

_Forever and ever_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_And Lord of Lords_

_Forever and ever_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Como a sorte não é muito minha amiga, desafinei.

- Poxa, que saco, nunca vou conseguir essa nota. - falei.

-Eu sim. - Disse Tanya.

O professor dispensou os alunos e me mostrou uma cadeira.

- Vou mostrar a você uma garota incrível. - falou

Colocou um cd e de repente vejo a imagem de Seth.

"Oi meu nome é Seth, sou irmão da garota mais incrível desse mundo e quero que vocês vejam que ela tem potencial para ir para o Bristol hillman"

Depois apareceu os vídeos que ele fez de mim cantando, não queria saber de mais nada, só de chorar. Sai correndo dali e fui direto para o meu dormitório.

- Bella. - alguém me chamou.

Eu não liguei. Corri mais ainda para o meu quarto e procurei minha mala ate que sinto braços fortes me apertando.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? - perguntei.

- Eu estou tentando me aperfeiçoar na musica e também ganhar a bolsa.

- Não, quis dizer no meu quarto. - falei.

- Vim impedir você de fazer isso. Qual é, você não pode desistir. - falou.

- Por que você se importa? - perguntei.

- Por que eu gosto de você. - disse me abraçando mais forte.

- Mas, e a Tanya? - perguntei.

- Isso é passado. – falou. - E faça as coisas do seu jeito. – disse. - Vamos enxugue essas lagrimas que vou te levar para um lugar.

Ele me levou na praia e nós vimos o pôr do sol juntos.

**Oi pessoal!**

**Demorei ne mas n vou demorar tanto assim ta bom.**

**Peço 28 reviews nesse cap bjs.**

**Salvem um mosquito no Irã então cliquem nesse botão verde bjs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Genteee! Eeeu ainda estou viva ta.

A minha ff vaai ficar em Hiatus voou repostar ela, mas prometo que vou portar logo

Bjus


End file.
